Homework
by rantakufan
Summary: Kirino doesn't want to do his homework and it's up to Shindou to convince him to finish. ShindouxKirino fanfic... Just something short I wrote for fun.


Hey guys! This is just something short I wrote when I was super bored and didn't know what to do…

So yeah… enough said…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven/Go or any of its characters**

* * *

"But WHY?" Kirino whined, "I don't wanna do my homework now!"

Shindou sighed, "Ranmaru, you know better than to put off your homework 'till Monday morning!"

Kirino crossed his arms and turned away.

"No, I'm not doing it!" He said stubbornly.

"Come on, Ranmaru. Please do your homework! I don't want to help you finish it at the last second like last week!"

"You can't make me, Ta-ku-to!"

Kirino jumped up and ran to Shindou's bed, hiding in the blankets.

Shindou smiled and replied, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

He silently tip-toed to his bed and yanked up the covers.

Kirino screamed and rolled off the bed as Shindou reached out for him.

"You can't get me!" Kirino challenged, now lying on the floor.

Shindou climbed onto his bed just as Kirino decided to crawl underneath his bed.

Kirino popped out the other side and laughed at the sight of Shindou tangled up in his own sheets.

"R-Ranmaru, Don't laugh! Help me!"

Kirino climbed onto his bed and started to untangle the mess Shindou was buried in.

"Ha!" Shindou exclaimed as he grabbed Kirino wrist, "Caught you!"

"No!" Kirino whined, "You cheated! That's not fair!"

Shindou responded, "Not everything's fair."

Kirino pulled and pulled but Shindou's grip on his wrist was too strong.

"T-Takuto, Let me go!" Kirino pleaded.

"Kiss me."

"Wh-What?"

"Kiss me first!"

Kirino looked away, trying to hide his blush. Shindou grabbed and tilted up Kirino's chin, planting a small but full kiss on his lips. He slowly pulled away seconds later, sitting back to admire his adorable, blushing darling in front of him, a smile forming on his face.

"T-Takuto…" Kirino muttered, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why did you do that?!"

Shindou laughed before replying, "Because you were taking too long to kiss me."

Kirino sat in front of Shindou, blushing hard.

"and because I love you!" Shindou added with a large smile on his face.

"Mmmmm, You make it so hard to respond, Takuto!" Kirino complained.

"Okay, I'll help you then."

"Help me?"

"Yeah, help you respond!"

"O-Okay…"

"Alright, repeat after me. 'I promise'"

"I Promise"

"To do"

"To do"

"My homework."

"My homew-! T-Takuto!" Kirino whined.

Shindou, taking advantage of what Kirino had 'accidentally' promised, walked over to the couch and grabbed Kirino's homework papers and handed it to him.

Kirino took it reluctantly.

"Fine, Takuto! I'll do my homework now…"

Shindou sat behind Kirino and hugged him around the waist.

"I can still help you with your homework. You won't be doing it alone!"

"Okay…" Kirino said, now reading the problems one by one. "This can't be that bad or hard, right?" He asked, looking back at Shindou.

"Of course not!" Shindou replied, before pressing his lips gently against Kirino's neck.

"Uuuuwwaaa! T-Takuto! I c-can't do my h-homework if you do that!" Kirino complained.

"Fine. I won't… I'll _try_ not to…"

Kirino blushed and turned away from Shindou, facing his homework again.

* * *

"I'm finished with my homework!" Kirino announced.

"That's great!" Shindou said as he climbed back onto his bed, next to Kirino.

"and you didn't even help me! You left in the middle! You're mean, Takuto!" Kirino complained.

"R-Ranmaru! You know I had to leave because my mom was calling me!"

"But you said you would help me!"

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry, Ranmaru." Shindou said as he wrapped his arms gently around Kirino.

Kirino smiled and leaned back against Shindou, lifting his head slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Takuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you always so nice to me?"

Shindou paused and then smiled

"because I love you!"

Kirino blushed and looked away at Shindou's response.

"o-oh…"

He paused and looked up into Shindou's eyes. He leaned closer to him, his eyes slowly closing as his lips found its way to Shindou's.

"I love you too, Takuto" Kirino muttered through the kiss.

Shindou smiled before wrapping his arms around his lover, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Alright! So how did you guys like it?

Please leave a review and tell me how it was!


End file.
